hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-16670522-20140610161534/@comment-23883212-20140616152046
Empiezo con mi analisis a fondo que va a ser largo. Perdon por si repito otras opiniones. Esperaba un episodio frenético y epico y hemos tenido uno melancolico aunque no menos epico. Trama Muro: * Jon yendo hacia el suicidio. Porque su plan es sencillamente un suicidio. Salvo que Mance tiene otra idea en la cabeza y eso salva a Jon. La escusa de Jon del parlamento de repente se convierte en algo real cuando Mance le explica las verdaderas razones de la migración de la gente de mas alla del Muro. Por un momento Mance ha hecho de Señor de Invernalia diciendo aquello de 'Winter is coming'. * Llegada epica de Stannis y sus ¿20.000 ginetes?. Me ha parecedio muy numerosas las fuerzas de Stannis, así como muy escasas las de los rebeldes, en ningun momento dan sensacion de ser un campamento de 100.000 hombres. Stannis con semejante ejercito...¿porque no atacar por sorpresa Desembarco del Rey? * Stannis, Davos y Jon. No me ha gustado la actitud cicatera de Davos, eso es mas propio de un arrogante caballero que del justo Davos. * Los funerales: La epica pasa pronto para dar paso a la melancolia. Importante la oracion funebre del maestre Aemon (... ahora su guardia ha terminado), por lo que puede significar en un futuro. La imagen de Melli observando a Jon a traves de las llamas es muy significativa. El funeral de Ygritte era necesario para despedirla. Trama Desembarco del rey 1ª parte: * Cersei crece por momentos. Planta cara a Tywin y lo derrota. Se sale con la suya. Luego seduce a Jaime, converrtido aquí en un pelele de la leona. * Me gusta este Qyburn y Peycelle lo borda. Trama Meereen: * El discurso sobre la libertad y la esclavitud que se va desarrollando durante toda la temporada llega a un punto de inflexión; primero cuando el liberto pide volver con sus antiguos amos; y despues cuando Daenerys encadena a Viserion y Raeghal. Que lejos queda Astapor cuando dijo que los dragones no eran esclavos de nadie. * Pero la real-politik se impone, y la escena del pastor destrozado con los huesos de su hija exigia esa solucion. Trama Bran: * LLegamos al final del viaje de Bran y compañia; y justo al final se enfrentan a un monton de esqueletos armados. Gran escena de acción, con la terrible muerte de Jojen. Y cuando todo esta perdido aparece la niña de los bosques y los salva in extremis. Podía haber llegado cinco minutitos antes... * Nos han cambiado a ManosFrias por ManosCalientes, ya que la niña de los bosques lanza bolas de fuego por las manos. Media docena de estas niñas y acaban con todos los Caminantes Blancos. * Brillante el momento en el que el cadaver de Jojen empiezan a ponersele los ojos azules de espectro, para ser quemado por la niña antes de que complete su transformacion. * Y brillante el momento Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Aunque su apariencia fisica no sea la que imaginaba. Trama Arya-Perro//Brienne-Pod: * La trama que mas miedo me daba y la que mejor han resuelto. * La pelea entre el perro y Brienne ha estado muy bien. Una pelea de luchadores, no de caballeros (ninguno de los dos lo es), aunque Brienne al principio si actuaba como caballero; para recurrir a golpes bajos cuando ha sido necesario. * Un poco tontos Brienne y Pod por perder de vista a Arya y no encontrarla. Que en ese paraje no hay un puto arbol donde esconderse. * La agonía del Perro ha estado bien. Su recuerdo a Sansa me parece oportuno. A Arya la he visto muy pasiva, muy melancolica. Ella no es así. Ella se debería haber cabreado. Y haberle negado el don de la piedad porque 'no se lo merece'. No obstante esta parte es la que mas me ha gustado del episodio. Trama Desembarco 2ª Parte: * Como Cersei ha desobedecido a Tywin, Jaime hace lo propio y se rebela contra la autoridad paterna liberando a Tyrion. Pobre Tywin, todos sus hijos le han perdido el respeto. * La despedida de Tyrion y Jaime es totalmente ligth. Hasta se han dado un besito. Falta una conversacion, la conversación en la que Jaime se confiesa sobre el asunto Thysa y Tyrion le explica quien es en realidad Cersei. * Tyrion en vez de huir se la juega yendo a ver a su papa. Ya que sus dos hermanos se han rebelado contra la autoridad paterna el no va a ser menos. Y se encuentra a Shae en la cama de la Mano. Sobre la Shae de la serie habría que hacer un post para discutir mucho sobre ella. Esta Shae, ademas de puta, es tonta. En lugar de intentar camelar al nano lo intenta matar. Y Tyrion, en defensa propia, acaba con ella. NO. CUALQUIER COSA, PERO ESTO NO. * Una vez liquidada Shae Tyrion va en busca de su papa para charlar con el. Lo encuentra cagando. (El segundo cagador del episodio, al perro tambien lo encontraron cagando cuando llegó Brienne). Tywin tiene labia e intenta camelar a Tyrion, pero este esta mas quemao que la moto de un hippy. Y le clava un par de flechas. Con una no había bastante. Una cosa: la teoria de que Tyrion pudiera NO ser hijo de Tywin parece romperse aquí. Tywin dice DOS veces que es su hijo, ¿para luego renegar de el?. Pero Tyrion se reafirma y confirma como legitmo hijo de Tywin Lannister. * Termina esta trama con Varys llevandose a Tyrion hasta el barco que lo llevará mas alla del Mar Angosto; cuando se oyen campanas (que anuncian seguramente que se ha encontrado el cadaver de Tywin) y decide acompañar a Tyrion en su exilio. Esto me ha gustado. Valar Morghulis: * Y termina la temporada con Arya embarcandose rumbo a Braavos, con una banda sonora maravillosa y dejandonos a todos con ganas de mas. Pero habrá que esperar hasta la primavera del 2015. Sorprendentemente no he echado de menos a Lady Corazón de Piedra. Puede ser un inicio inmejorable de la quinta temporada. O quizas, R`hllor no lo quiera, decidan prescindir de ella como han prescindido de Manosfrias.